


Tardisblue

by CompanionoftheDoctor



Series: timey wimey fandom poems [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deutsch | German, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor
Summary: -German translation-A poem about the Tardis and a little bit about the Doctor as well, based loosley on human nature.Ein Gedicht über die Tardis und ein klein wenig auch über den Doctor. Es basiert lose auf human nature.
Series: timey wimey fandom poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556590
Kudos: 1





	Tardisblue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tardisblue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464437) by [CompanionoftheDoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor). 



Im Wald  
verborgen in einem Brombeerstrauch  
ein Fenster eingeschlagen  
die Wand zerkratzt  
die Tür fest verschlossen  
Sie steht dort, seit ich denken kann

Nie geöffnet  
nie verstanden  
vergessen

Alleine die Ranken,  
die sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung ziehen  
scheinen etwas zu sehen  
von ihrem Glanz und ihrer Pracht

Und er geht vorbei  
tagein, tagaus  
vergessen

Manchmal bleibt er stehen  
sieht sie an  
lächelt  
aber er sieht nicht wirklich  
und geht weiter  
vergessen

Vergessen, bis er wieder kommt  
und alles ist wie es war

Da steht sie nun  
das Fenster intakt  
die Wand strahlend blau  
umgeben vom Mond und Sternen

Und er lächelt  
schnipst  
und alles ist wie es war

vergessen


End file.
